The Love is in the Game
by xXxXGaara'sOneAndOnlyXxXx
Summary: Most of the same people, but add a different areana characters and some romance, and you have a twisted love story.
1. Yuki's Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games or the characters in hunger games, I just own a few of the characters in this story and the plot line =P**

**A//N: Im Maggie and me and my friend Angel are writing this story together. If you've read Forever lost in twilight, you know who we are =P**

YPOV (Yuki)

"Yuki!! Get you lazy ass out here! Its time to go to the reaping!" my stupid stepmother bangs on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute!" I say politely as I tighten the black bows in my hair.

Looking at myself in the mirror I take in my shiny black hair, which is in ringlet ponytails, and pale skin. Some people say I look weird but I like the way I look. I slip on my black flats over my purple stockings and pull my purple shirt down so that it's covering half of my black shorts.

Picking up y stuffed dead bunny, (Like a stuffed animal, not an actual stuffed bunny) I walk out of the bathroom to see my little brother and sister, who are twins, looking very scared. This is their first reaping so im guessing they are worried about getting picked.

I pick up my little sister and swing her around my head. She giggles and shrieks when I tickle her. "Don't frown little missy' or else the big monster will get ya!' I play roar and chase her around the room.

My big brother grabs me from behind and throws me over his shoulder. "Brandon!!!' I shriek and pound on his back with my tiny fists. Did I mention that im only 4' ll" and 16 years old?

He chuckles and sets me down on the porch of out little home "You know I don't like this." he says seriously as he sits down and runs his hands through his brown hair. "Oh. Stop it. There's nothing you can do now" even though he didn't say it I know he means me putting my name in sixty four extra times to get a lot of tessera.

He sighed as the whole family came out and we made out way to the town square. When we got ther4e I kneeled down to look my little brother and sister in the eyes. "Your names have only been put in once. So you have nothing to worry about. Ok?" I kissed their heads and hugged them goodbye before I went and stood with all the other sixteen year olds.

Mayor Ivy goes up to the podium and droned on and on about how great Panem is. Snore. After that's done Jewel Trinket comes up "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in you favor!" she says in that stupid bubbly voice.

"Ladies first!" she pulls a name out of the ball and skips back over to the podium. "And the girl from district nine is . . ."-Insert drum roll here- "Yuki Himura!" Really?!? This sucks. I clutch my dead bunny and slowly make my way onto the stage. "Congrats for being chosen for the Hunger Games!" she said in her bubble voice. "What's so great about it?" I mumble looking out at my brothers and sister.

"Ok! And the guy is . . . "– insert another drum roll here-"Max Cyr!" I see my new guy friend walk up onto the stage and stand next to me. Great. Now I might have to kill one of my friends. Happy Hunger Games.


	2. Ashley's Reaping

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger games just some of the characters, the arena, and the plot line

APOV (Ashley)

I waited for them to call the girl tribute for district 6. Odds were not "ever in my favor." As the bright headed preppy announcer said every year. I've had 52 tesserae so far, so my name was in there 57 times, my original five, then all my tessera.

I helped my sister Monica up to the eighteen year old section, this was her last reaping. She had dislocated her hip 5 years ago and she has been in a wheelchair ever since. Thank god my parents were alive and Rich then, so we could afford it.

After I helped Monica I walked back to the sixteen-year-old section and waited. I wanted so badly to cry, but I had to stay strong for Dylan and Sara, my younger Brother and Sister. They were twins and this was their first reaping. I took the chance and looked back at them. I almost broke down right there. They were holing hands, praying for not only their own safety but the safety of me and Monica too.

I looked up at Monica, and by looking at her back, I could tell she was crying. And finally I looked over to the sections of the people who weren't in the reaping, either too young or too old to participate. I find my older brother Andrew; he is twenty and was our caretaker since our mother died.

By the look on the face, you wouldn't be able to tell he was safe, you'd think he was in the reaping with us. The announcer keeps talking, but im not listening. Im looking at my fellow brother and sisters in the reaping with me. As I look at them, my chances of going into the games increase. I wasn't letting any of them go in.

"And the female tribute for District 6 is…." She took her sweet time reading the piece of paper. "Monica Shappy!" MONICA?!? My disabled sister has to go in the Hunger Games?!? The last thing I see is Andrew helping Monica to the stage before I blackout into the unknown hands behind me. Even in my unconsciousness I am able to hear a small female voice. "I will volunteer for Monica Shappy. "It was my little sister Sara… I immediately snap back into consciousness.

"NO! SARA, YOU'RE NOT GOING!" everyone turned to look at me. There was only one was I was gonna save her. "I Volunteer…" I said as I slowly walked up the stairs. Andrew follows me to help get Monica down. He hugs me "It'll be ok.'' I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself, or me.

His Father, my mother's first love, had died in the Hunger Games. My mother married another man and had, Sara, Dylan, and I. He had died in a deadly science experiment not long after the twins' birth. After that my mother gave up hope and killed herself once Andrew was 18 and able to take care of us. Andrew, Monica and I have stayed away from Science and Hunger games –Which is kinda hard in district 6- because it tore our family apart.

I let go of Andrew and walked on stage. The mayor asked me "Would you like to explain you're choice of clothing?" I look down at my bunny slippers, snoopy pants, and Tinkerbell shirt. Crap, I didn't get dressed this morning. "Why would I get dressed for this?" I said in a tone clearly explaining my hatred for the games. He didn't ask me anymore questions.

"The male tribute for District twelve is Andre Diaz!" this is a good and a bad thing. Bad because I hate Andre and now he is the only person I will know there. Good, because I can kill him and get away with it.

Wait if my worst enemy is coming with me to the Hunger Games with me, then when I get there, im on my own. I would have to make an alliance. Just the thought of getting along with anyone outside my family was spine shivering. The preppy boy-crazed girls, and the sporty girl-crazed guys, ugh it was all sickening to me. This well by far the worst time of my life, and my life was no piece of pie.


	3. Authors Note Angel

Disclaimer: Hey! I actually own this one!!!!

Hi, this is Angel, and I need your help

Sorry for the fake chapter alert, but we have a problem…. MAGGIE MOVED AWAY!!!! Now, We used to sit down Together and write the stories. But now, She HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY!! We have NO Idea what to do, Help us by PMing one of us, or reviewing giving us a possible Solution? Thanks!


	4. The begining of the end Yuki, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOK! Just the people we made up and the plot, but not the book plot. (BTW its Maggie writing this chapter! =3)**

I blinked and looked from the Peacekeepers to the room and back. "I'm not going in there." I stated pointing my finger at the room filled with pink, plush . . . stuff. They looked at each other and one of them shrugged. I was picked up and thrown into the room. "AHHHHHH-" my scream was cut off by me landing on my butt and slowly sinking into the extremely thick carpet. Looking back I glared at them and they shrugged and closed the door.

The only people to come in were my brothers and the twins. The twins ran over to me and sat in my lap, crying.

"Shush. Shush. I'm going to be ok." I cooed and kissed the top of their heads. Seeing them cry almost brought me to tears, but I had to be strong, for them.

"They say that you can take one item into the arena," Said my brother, his face like stone. Both of my little siblings took of the handmade necklaces they made when they were five and put them in my hand.

A weird type of choking sound came out of my throat and I hugged them both close to me before letting them go and telling them to go to my stepmom and my dad. I didn't want them to see me cry.

After they left my brothers face seemed to soften up. "Can you help me put this on?" I asked him, my voice cracking a little bit. I gave him the necklace and turned around so he could put it on for me. Lost in thought I didn't even notice that I had moved over to the couch and was crying.

I run my fingers my little twins necklace's that are more like chokers on me, and cried harder. I continued to cry until Brandon got off the couch and looked at me seriously.

"Stop crying," He said sternly, "you have to win this. If not for me, than for Alex and Annie. I can't lose another sister." His voice cracked on the last part.

When Brandon was twelve my only older sister, who was eighteen, went into the hunger games. She died a few weeks in, which is why I think he was so worried.

I stopped crying and wiped away the tears. I stood up and looked into his eyes, defiant. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." I hugged him and he ruffled my hair.

"Don't forget to get arrows and a bow. The best hunter in district nine has to have a bow and arrows." He smiled a little bit and I hugged him again.

"Yuki? It's time to get on the train." A Peacekeeper had wallked into the room while me and Brandon were hugging.

"Ok." I put on a straight face and walked out onto the train platform.

"Bye sissy!" I heard two little voices call. I turned around and looked at the twins, they were jumping up and down and waving. I smiled and gave them a thumbs up. I turned around and got on the train, ready to face whatever came at me.


End file.
